Freaky Five+Create Card= Complete Chaos
by Freaky Five
Summary: A story of what happens when the Freaky Five get their hands on the Create Card. If you know us at all, then you would realize that it's a VERY bad combination. This the 1st chapter, so don't expect much. It'll get better, promise. Well, maybe not better,


What Happens When We Get Our Hands on the Create Card?  
In this story the Freaky Five . . . UGH! Read it and find out! My inspiration has been already soaked dry now!!! It starts out rreeeaaaaaaalllllllllllyyyyy slow, just to warn ya. It'll speed up after this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not, in any way, own Card Captor Sakura or the Create Card. This bit of insanity I made up on my own! ^_^  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
  
"Oooooooo, that looks pretty!!" squeeled Rosebridg as she pointed to a fairy pendant in the window.  
We were downtown window shopping when we were suppose to be picking up "food" for our sleepover that night. I looked down at the list we cooked up just five minutes before. Mostly sugar filled things to go along with the pizza that was to be picked up in 20 minutes.  
"Errr . . . if we are going to eat anything tonight we should get moving. The nearest grocery store is 2 blocks away." I said. After much difficulty, we moved Rosebridg away from the window and headed down towards the intersection.  
"What movies do you guys want to rent tonight?" Rosekeet asked because we had decided to get some of those too.  
"I don't know. I'll go with whatever you all want," Starredone replied as we crossed the street.  
"Can we buy some bouncy balls from the Thingys in the grocery store?" Louisa asked, completely off subject.  
"What do you mean by 'Thingys'?" I said.  
"You know, those THINGYS that you stick a quarter in and a toy or candy comes out!" Louisa was obviously frusterated that I didn't know what "thingys" were.   
"It's okay," Rosebridg patted her shoulder with fake sympathy, "We aren't all as clueless as Violomana is."  
"You wanna say that aga-" I was about to challenge Rosebridg to repeat herself and in order to get a "friendly" punch in return when something made me stop.  
"Let's go in this shop here real fast." I continued.  
"But you guys made me leave my beautiful pendant back at the jewlery boutique!" Rosebridg protested.  
"What's in here anyway?" questioned Rosekeet.  
"I don't know. I've never paid much attention to this store. There isn't a sign or anything on the window. Heck, you can't even SEE through the window," Starredone complained.  
"Is the store open? Maybe it'll have Thingys or bouncy balls or candy in it if it is!"  
"Come on, please??! I promise I won't be long. There's just something I wanted to see," I said.  
"See what?" was Rosebridg's remark.  
Actually, I wasn't so sure what it was I wanted to see. There were no visable objects for sale in the window (as Starredone pointed out), or a "Two-for-One" poster or even an "Open" sign. But some how, I knew it was open. Rosekeet walked up to the door.   
"The door isn't working. Must be out of buisness. Maybe it was never in buisness to begin with."  
"Let me try."   
I went up to the old-fashion dorrknob that was attached to the heavy wooden door. Very plain. I tried it and the dorrknob turned smoothly.  
"Works just fine," I said.  
"How come it couldn't work for me?"  
"Maybe you don't have the right touch."  
"Yeah right."  
"Come on, let's go inside." Starredone said and I led the way in.  
It was dark, dank, dusty and musty inside the cobweb-strewn store. Shadowy figures loomed everywhere, each one as undefinable as the next. The door mysteriously and suddenly shut itself, causing all of us to jump. The only light now was coming from the back of the store. Low, weak flames were crackling inside the brick fireplace.  
"Why didn't we see a chimmney or smoke outside?" said Louisa very loudly.  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" we tried to shush her, but it was too late. The forbidding silence was broken and a voice loomed out of a closet in the far back.  
"Who's there?!" he said.  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
Ok, that was short but oh well. Bad cliff hanger but oh well. You don't like it? Oh well. 


End file.
